1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle provided with a remote control type trunk and particularly to a saddle type vehicle provided with a remote control type trunk capable of being remotely operated by radio.
2. Background Art
In such saddle type vehicles as two-wheeled motor vehicles, aquatic motorbikes (known as PWC: Personal Water Craft), and snowmobiles, the provision of plural trunks is effective for improving the storage capacity. In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-3114 filed by the applicant in the present case, there is proposed a two-wheeled motor vehicle wherein a rear trunk is mounted behind a seat and a pair of side trunks are mounted on right and left sides of a rear portion of the vehicle. Further, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 59-38472 there is disclosed a technique for locking and unlocking a trunk of a four-wheeled motor vehicle by remote control.
If a remote control system which utilizes radio is to be adopted for locking and unlocking a trunk of a vehicle, it is necessary that a receiver for sensing a radio signal transmitted from a remote controller be mounted on the vehicle.
It is desirable that the receiver be disposed in a dead space on the vehicle. But if the receiver is spaced away from the trunk, the length of wiring connected to an actuator in the trunk becomes larger and the wiring is exposed to the exterior of the vehicle, thus resulting in impairment of appearance.
Further, in case of using an infrared ray in radio communication, it is necessary so that there is no obstacle between the remote controller and the receiver, no matter which position the remote controller may be operated at. Thus, it is desirable that the receiver be disposed at a high position of good visibility. In case of using a radio wave for radio communication, it is desirable that the receiver be spaced away from an engine in order to eliminate the influence of noise generated from the engine.
However, it has so far been difficult to dispose the receiver for a remote controller at an appropriate position on a vehicle so as to satisfy the aforesaid conditions without impairing the design of the vehicle and without formation of any unnecessary projection or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems of the prior art and provide a saddle type vehicle having a remote control type trunk with a receiver of a remote controller mounted at an appropriate position without impairing the design of the vehicle and without formation of any unnecessary projection or the like.